


the night grows deep, deep

by chasingjupiter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idolverse, its like "canon compliant" but in no way do i believe this is real lol, literally all fluff, the other members are mentioned but don't play any roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: 5 late-night chats + 1 late-morning chat





	the night grows deep, deep

**\-- 1**

Soonyoung sighs and slumps against the floor, taking a strange sense of healing from the gross but cold vinyl. He presses his cheek to the streaked gray material, letting out a groan.

Not far from him lies Jihoon, similarly sprawled out. He’s clinging to his water bottle tightly, eyes squeezed shut. It doesn’t really help his fight to stay awake, but he seems to not be able to keep them open for any longer.

“We only need to run it through a few more times,” Soonyoung mutters, the words directed more to himself than Jihoon.

Jihoon gives no response. Mildly concerned, Soonyoung inches towards him and peers at his form, poking his side hesitantly. He confirms Jihoon’s alive when said body twitches and he whines, still unable to form full words.

“Be right back,” he tells him, lifting himself off the ground to the unbridled complaints from his aching muscles. Jihoon barely manages a nod and shrinks back into a fetal position.

Soonyoung returns momentarily with two cans from the hallway vending machine, each cylinder dripping with cold. Setting them down gingerly, he lights up and limps out, impatiently snatching up two bags of chips and a random granola bar he finds lying around.

“Jihoon,” he calls, shaking the bags and feeling his ears tingle at the sound of delicious, delicious junk food. “I brought you food, it’s been awhile since you last had something to eat.”

“‘m fine,” Jihoon mumbles, rubbing his eyes weakly. 

Soonyoung pops open the bags and fishes out a chip, crawling over to Jihoon and pressing the chip to his lips. He nudges his mouth with the chip, taking care to not hurt him with the sharp edges.

Jihoon lets Soonyoung feed him the chip, barely opening his mouth but chewing nonetheless. The crunch of the chip resonates through the sweat-permeated air and Soonyoung feels a wave of hunger rumble through his body.

“Eat,” Jihoon commands from the floor.

He complies easily and shoves two chips in his mouth at once, chewing noisily and smacking his lips together to catch the last grains of salt. At Jihoon’s disapproving glance, he takes out another two chips and makes a beak, crossing his eyes for good measure.

“‘m a duck,” he attempts to say.

“What?” Jihoon presses his lips together, trying to look annoyed, but Soonyoung cranes his neck forward to force eye contact and he somehow loses the ability to hold his amusement in, giggling feebly. “Stop that.”

He honks once and lets the chips fall into his mouth, crunching happily, rejuvenated by Jihoon’s laughter. 

It’s two in the morning; they’re both sore and wobbly on their feet, but Soonyoung jumps up and lets out a shout. He turns the music back on - they’re rehearsing for Bring It, among other songs - and raps with the opening verses, voice hoarse but as loud as ever.

Jihoon joins in lifelessly every few lines, raising his arms like they’re dead weight to dance from the floor. When Soonyoung screams for him to make some noise, he lets out a lackluster cheer.

“C’mon, Jihoon, dance with me!”

He pries himself off the floor, loath to leave his precious water bottle. Sliding into his spot just in time for the chorus, he slips into performing mode and pushes the pain aside, focusing on the intensity in Soonyoung’s eyes in the mirror.

They finish the song with few mistakes despite their collective exhaustion. Soonyoung lets out another yell and raises his hand for an enthused high five. He erupts in laughter when Jihoon walks directly into his hand, forehead slapping against palm.

“Alright, let’s go home, then,” Soonyoung concedes, already packing up the equipment. “Good practice.”

Jihoon sighs in relief and picks up the wrappers and empty chip bags, shrugging on a jacket before realizing it’s not even his. He’s about to slip it off when Soonyoung stops him and smiles cheekily as he dons Jihoon’s hoodie.

“How do I look?” he asks teasingly, posing and blowing kisses.

“Awful,” Jihoon tells him despite his growing smile. 

Soonyoung pouts and straightens the jacket on Jihoon, stepping back to survey his new outfit. “You look good in my jacket,” he says genuinely. It makes Jihoon’s chest thrum a little with butterflies.

Jihoon pretends to shrug off the compliment. “I look good in anything,” he jokes, thinking of his closet filled with all black and gray tees and sweats.

“Yeah, you do,” Soonyoung agrees, thinking of Jihoon’s svelte figure in said black and gray tees and sweats.

He makes a surprised sound, eyes widening. “Oh,” he says bashfully. “Thanks. Uh, you too.”

Soonyoung takes the crumpled wrappers from his hands and tosses them in the bin by the door, reaching back to offer his arm. “Shall we go, my good sir?”

“We shall,” Jihoon says, taking his arm, making Soonyoung gape at their linked arms in astonishment. “C’mon, it’s late already, I wanna sleep.”

Soonyoung blinks back to reality and nods, leading him out of the room and turning off the lights.

  
  


**\-- 2**

 

Soonyoung is awoken by a  _ ping!  _ from his phone. He blinks sleepily and glances at his phone, wondering who dared to wake him from his nap.

 

**Jihoon**

r u awake

 

**Jihoon**

if u are come down heree

 

**Jihoon**

i mean u dont have to buttttt

 

**Soonyoung**

I’m coming

 

Though infrequent, this has happened before. Jihoon randomly texting him at night, he means. Sometimes it’s because he wants to talk about something serious, sometimes it’s because he’s feeling lonely or bored all of a sudden and wants his company. He doesn’t mind; as much as he likes his sleep, he likes the slow-paced late night conversations more. It’s completely unfiltered and in nice, muted tones, and he never sleeps better than after a hushed chat with Jihoon.

He creeps out of the dorm, shrugging on a hoodie and fumbling with slippers, taking the stairs two by two as quietly as possible.

 

**Soonyoung**

Here

 

Jihoon opens the door cautiously: he unlocks it first, then twists the handle slowly and pulls lightly so it doesn’t make any troublesome clacks. He peeks out from behind the door with big eyes, guarded demeanor melting away when he confirms it’s Soonyoung.

He ushers the other boy in, shutting and locking the door behind him carefully before rushing towards him and burying his face in his newly clad hoodie. Soonyoung’s arms automatically come up to curl around his back and tangle in the hair on the back of his neck. One of his hands strokes his back lightly and the other combs through his hair soothingly. Jihoon lets out a little pained noise.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Soonyoung asks, voice low and gentle. “Should we sit down for this?”

Jihoon sniffs, fists clenching on the soft folds of Soonyoung’s hoodie. He nods with a tiny jerk of his head, letting himself be guided over to the couch. Soonyoung helps him fold into his lap and he resumes the consoling motions.

“It’s stupid,” Jihoon says quietly, voice small. 

Soonyoung shakes his head but lets him go on.

“I just had a nightmare, that’s all,” he continues. The welling tears in his eyes tell Soonyoung that it’s anything but stupid. “I had a nightmare that I was in a room of crowded people or something and someone told me to leave because my songs weren’t good enough and I was looking for the members or you and I couldn’t find any of them until I saw you, and I was so relieved, a-and as I was going to you, I- you-” 

He collapses into Soonyoung’s arms and begins crying in earnest, hiccuping for breath, little scraps of air. “You were walking away from me, even though I asked you to come back, you kept leaving me, and I just stood and watched you vanish!” He sobs quietly into Soonyoung’s chest, cheeks already flushed from crying.

“Hey,” Soonyoung murmurs, looking tenderly at Jihoon, thumbs brushing away tears from his stained cheeks. “Hey, listen to me. You were right. It is stupid.”

Jihoon looks up at him, mouth open in surprise. 

“It’s stupid because I would never, ever leave you,” Soonyoung tells him sincerely, smoothing his hair back. “Especially if you asked me to stay. I would never leave you, Jihoon, I’ll always be here for you. It was just a stupid dream.”

“I- I guess,” Jihoon sniffles. “But what if you get tired of me? What if we have a big fight and you don’t want to be bothered with me?”

Soonyoung shakes his head fervently. “Jihoon, listen to me, I’ll  _ never  _ get tired of you. Even if we argue and squabble and fight I would still care about you deeply. Sometimes misunderstandings and miscommunication gets in between us, sure, but both of us care about each other, right? I wouldn’t leave you for something as petty as that, right?”

When Jihoon still looks a little doubtful, Soonyoung grasps his chin lightly and tilts his head up and down in semblance of a nod. “Trust me, Jihoon,” he says, gazing into his glimmering eyes with devotion. “I won’t leave you. I just- can’t. I need you as much as you need me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jihoon finally whispers. “Okay. I trust you.”

“Good,” Soonyoung says, lips curling in a little smile. “Now c’mere, you need a hug.”

Jihoon allows himself to be bundled up in a hug, relishing the smell of laundry detergent and Soonyoung’s cologne, pressing his cheek to Soonyoung’s chest and closing his eyes in contentment. He’s safe, here in Soonyoung’s arms, far away from the fear of losing everything - everyone - he cares about most.

“Can you stay tonight?” Jihoon asks softly, still curled into Soonyoung’s embrace.

“Sure,” he consents simply, pulling out his phone to text the manager a quick notice. “Right here on the couch?”

“Yes, please,” Jihoon says, already getting sleepy. “Love you.” With those words, he promptly falls asleep, a tiny smile blooming on his lips.

Soonyoung, barely even surprised at this point, smiles dotingly at the boy tucked in his arms. “Love you too,” he whispers.

  
  


**\-- 3**

 

Jihoon hums happily, plucking away at the guitar nestled on his lap. It’s a good night for composing; he’s already got some funky chords down and he’s playing with the melody. It’s a lighthearted, falling-in-love tune, one that’s reminiscent of late night chats and trading jackets. He smiles to himself, strumming a full chord that rings in the studio.

The room is lit by an indigo glow and his monitor screen, painting colors across his face. A pair of headphones are half on, baseball cap tossed on his desk somewhere. He’s recently gotten into the habit of fluffing his bangs when he’s thinking; they’ve gotten rather long and it gives a little breeze that’s enjoyable for his forehead.

The door opens - first a tiny crack through which the intruder peeks, then fully open to reveal the intruder. Jihoon swivels around in his chair, smiling when he sees who it is.

“Wanna hear these cool chords?” he asks in lieu of a greeting.

“Aw heck yeah,” Soonyoung says eagerly, throwing himself on the sagging sofa. “Hit me with those cool chords.”

His tongue darts out to wet his lips before he strums the mentioned chords. When he’s done, he looks up to check Soonyoung’s expression, grinning expectantly.

He doesn’t disappoint. Soonyoung’s mouth is wide open, as are his eyes. “Woah,” he says, dragging out all the vowels. 

“Close your mouth,” Jihoon snickers. “You’re going to catch flies.”

“No need,” Soonyoung replies, eyes lighting up. “‘Cause those chords were already  _ fly _ .”

He groans. “Shut up, Soonyoung.” 

“Did I do it right at least? Is that what the cool kids say?”

“No one says that anymore,” Jihoon says. “I think.”

“It must be pretty cool since I said it,” Soonyoung brags. “You know what else is cool? Those chords!  _ So  _ nifty. You’ve really outdone yourself, Jihoon.”

Despite Soonyoung’s overall lameness, Jihoon smiles shyly. “Thanks,” he says, cheeks bunching up. “I’m glad you like them.”

“Like them?  _ Like  _ them?” Soonyoung widens his eyes comically. “Jihoon, you’ve got it all wrong, I  _ love  _ them. I am in love,” he declares proudly. “I’m in love with those cool-ass chords!”

Jihoon laughs. “You are so ridiculous,” he tells him, endeared. “I don’t know why we even keep you around.”

“Because you love me,” Soonyoung beams. “Right? Right, Jihoon? ‘Cause you love me?”

He doesn’t even bother to deny it, shaking his head fondly. “Ah, who told you that,” Jihoon says, sighing. 

Soonyoung sits up, voice bright when he chirps, “You!”

Jihoon smiles but shrugs it off. “So, you really do like them?” he asks, still a little dubious.

“Yes, of course,” he says. He nods enthusiastically for good measure, just in case Jihoon hasn’t gotten the message yet.

“Okay.” He turns around, fiddling with the strings to hide his pleased little blush. It’s warm with Soonyoung’s compliments and exaggerated teasing, and he can’t help the heat in his cheeks and ears. “Thanks. Wait, what’d you come in here for?”

“Just checking up on you,” Soonyoung says casually, as if it doesn’t make the heat in Jihoon’s cheeks intensify. “Wanted to make sure you’re not working too hard. Waiting for you so we can head home.”

“You can go home if you want,” Jihoon tells him, refusing to turn around.

“I don’t want to go home if you’re not with me.”

Jihoon’s cheeks flare with color. Damn Soonyoung and his sweet words. It gets to him too easily.

“I’ll finish up quickly,” he says instead of what he’s thinking.

Soonyoung lies back down on the sofa, throwing his arms over the sides. “Take your time, no worries.”

Despite Soonyoung’s assurances, Jihoon adds a few notes to the program and saves it, shutting down his computer and grabbing his cap and bag. He nudges Soonyoung’s stomach with his foot, holds out his hand to help him get up. Soonyoung shoots him a grateful glance.

They’re quiet as they walk back to the dorm, masks pulled up over their mouths and noses. The night curls around them snugly, the dim purple-blue sky marred with occasional wisps of clouds. Soonyoung ambles at his own pace, lifting his face to watch the clouds puff by. Jihoon just watches Soonyoung.

It feels too precious of an atmosphere to disturb it with empty chatter, so Jihoon merely smiles when Soonyoung looks back at him curiously. The taller boy grins back, reaches for his hand. They blush dumbly at each other, not minding the minutes trickling away from the already dwindling night. 

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Jihoon shares shyly, “I wish we could stay here forever.”

“Me too,” Soonyoung agrees immediately. 

Jihoon looks down at his sneakers, at the street cat slinking away behind a trash can, at the crosswalk approaching. If he looks up like he wants to, he’ll see Soonyoung smiling gently at him with a halo of flickering street lights, and he really can’t trust himself to not let all his mushy feelings gush out.

A few beats of silence - that’s all it takes for the pair to reach the dorm, and suddenly Jihoon regrets it, a little. Maybe if he’d started talking they’d still be suspended in that hazy violet dream, eyes crinkling tentatively. The weight of Soonyoung’s hand in his. Nervously nosing the tip of his Vans into the cracks between time-worn blocks of cement. Honey on the tip of his tongue. All soft, pretty things.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

Maybe Jihoon will tell him tomorrow, instead.

 

**\-- 4**

 

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

Soonyoung nods ardently. His bangs flop limply with the rocking of his head. 

Jihoon shrugs and crosses his legs, shifting so he doesn’t fall off the kitchen counter. “Your choice. Just don’t come crying to me when you burn down the dorm.”

Soonyoung balks. “Wait, no, Jihoon! Please, I don’t know how to bake, I need your help,” he begs.

“Bold of you to assume I of all people know how to bake,” Jihoon deadpans. “You should’ve asked Mingyu, not me.”

“Mingyu?” Soonyoung asks, as if he hadn’t thought of that. Knowing him, he probably hadn’t. It’s quite obvious who’s the best baker in the group, but Soonyoung is prone to forgetting the obvious.

“Just do it tomorrow,” Jihoon sighs, eyeing the coalescence of ingredients beside him on the counter skeptically. “You can ask him then.”

“But I want cookies now,” Soonyoung frowns. “What if I don’t want cookies tomorrow?”

He raises an eyebrow, dubious. “You? Not wanting cookies? Unlikely.”

Soonyoung acquiesces and pulls out a stool, first offering to Jihoon before settling on it himself. Jihoon’s comfortably sat on the kitchen counter with his hand half-buried in the bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips, popping them into his mouth in little piles.

“Hey, you already opened the bag,” Soonyoung protests weakly.

Jihoon takes a long look at his hand inside the bag. “Yup.”

“Well, since you opened it already, I’ll just give it a go,” Soonyoung says, more telling himself than Jihoon, who shrugs and shoves more chocolate chips into his mouth. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Lots of people bake without experience, I think.”

“You do you,” Jihoon encourages listlessly.

“Right.”

Soonyoung busies himself with a soft playlist and the various ingredients he’d collected with the help of Jihoon and a manager. It takes him awhile to acclimate to the foreign environment - Soonyoung, in the kitchen? Never seen before - but he gets the hang of it by the time he slides the tray in the oven and presses a few buttons. Jihoon ignores him in favor of his phone, occasionally bursting into laughter at a video or something. At this Soonyoung always looks up, smiles fondly, and returns to his work with devotion.

They turn out quite alright. Jihoon picks at one doubtfully at first, citing the slightly-off color, but shows no negative reaction. Soonyoung suspects the chocolate chips.

“‘s good,” Jihoon tells him through a mouthful of cookie.

Soonyoung thanks him and takes a bite out of the one Jihoon’s holding, to the younger’s indignant complaints. “Mm, not bad.” he remarks modestly.

“I really thought you’d burn down the dorm,” Jihoon says candidly, munching on another cookie. It’s hot, so he lets his sleeves fall over his hands and bundles the cookie up in his sleeve before eating. Creative solutions by Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung huffs, “How can you have so little faith in me?”

Jihoon doesn’t bother with an answer and continues to cram cookies into his mouth. Soonyoung rolls his eyes but laughs all the same.

Crumbs dot the corners of Jihoon’s mouth when he finishes terrorizing the cookies, and Soonyoung’s eyes keep wandering down to that dangerous region. His hand lifts itself involuntarily, already moving to brush away the crumbs, but it slows when Jihoon’s eyes become saucers, fixating on the invasive hand with apprehension. 

Soonyoung moves slowly as if waiting for Jihoon to bat his hand away, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Jihoon lets him curl his fingers around his jaw and swipe his thumb on the corners of his mouth carefully, eyes never leaving the other’s.

The little space between them is ever so tense, saturated with unspoken worries and anticipation. Soonyoung lets his hand fall away and Jihoon releases an audible breath, looking a little disappointed. Soonyoung sits back, takes a sober look at Jihoon. Jihoon’s kind of scared of what he’s thinking now.

“I could’ve done that myself,” Jihoon croaks.

Soonyoung’s voice is low when he replies, “I know.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jihoon attempts again.

“I know.”

“It’s okay that you did, though.”

Soonyoung’s head lifts. “What?”

Jihoon looks away, out of embarrassment or self-preservation, he doesn’t know. Maybe both. “I said, it’s okay that you did.”

He can practically feel Soonyoung’s gaze drilling into his head. He almost flinches when Soonyoung says, “Okay.”

“That’s it?”

Soonyoung tilts his head. “That’s it,” he affirms. “I’ll do it more often if you’re okay with it, then.” He suddenly splits into a grin and Jihoon is flooded with relief. He didn’t screw up. Soonyoung isn’t mad. Or he doesn’t look like he’s mad. He looks as effervescent as he always is.

Jihoon smiles hesitantly. “That’s… That’s okay, then. I’d better leave,” he says, catching a glimpse of the clock. “It’s getting pretty late. You spent all night baking cookies.”

“Here, take some.” Soonyoung offers him a stack of cookies, which he accepts with a rueful smile and a murmur of thanks.

“See you in a few hours,” Jihoon calls as he slips out, waving to Soonyoung from the doorway. 

Soonyoung waves back, eyes crescents and a cookie in his mouth.

 

**\-- 5**

 

It’s one in the morning and Soonyoung can’t sleep.

Well, he’s not really  _ trying,  _ per say, but the fact is that the company building is silent save for the low thrum of his speaker and the squeak of his sneakers and he  _ should  _ be asleep but he just can’t summon the will to pack up.

“Five, six, seven, eight,” he tells himself under his breath once again, and thrusts himself into the routine he’s been practicing for hours.

A loose toss of his arm, a flick of the wrist. He guides himself through the fluid motions with practiced ease, shooting a deadly gaze at the mirror at the right times. A sultry stroke up his chest, rucking up the baggy shirt hung across his shoulders.

He doesn’t feel very sexy. Sinking down onto his ankles once the song runs its course, Soonyoung lets out a frustrated sigh and rakes a hand through his hair. 

His eyes hurt from following his form in the mirror; his legs ache from the endless run-throughs; his head pulses from the heavy bass in the music, along with the steady stream of corrections to make, things to fix.

Number one on his list: he looks like a particularly animated slug. He feels about as sexy as a slug. There’s nothing that gets him going like floppy hair and struts that look more lethargic than leisurely.

The door swings open without a hitch as Jihoon breezes through, humming lightly. He looks productive, despite the heavy shadows under his eyes. Hell, he’s not even really doing anything and he looks better suited to this routine than Soonyoung does.

His eyes follow the curve of Jihoon’s calves - he’s wearing leggings today, curse him - and he unconsciously wets his lips, jerking his gaze up to Jihoon’s bewildered eyes.

“You good, Soon?”

“Yeah,” he says. He doesn’t feel good. He doesn’t feel good at all.

“You don’t look so good,” Jihoon says, confirming his own thoughts. “Wanna talk about it?”

Soonyoung groans, buries his face in his hands. “I’m working on that sexy routine they suggested,” he explains. “But I don’t feel so sexy, you know? I look awful, feel awful… It’s just a bad time all around.”

“Why don’t you show me what you’ve got? Then we can talk about it and then you can rest, hopefully, with some new ideas.” Jihoon suggests, already sitting down.

Soonyoung nods, waits for the music to loop before jumping into position.

He works extra hard to look sexier this time. Maybe it’s because Jihoon’s watching this time around, or maybe it’s because he suddenly feels a tiny bit better. Either way, it comes out a little better than last time. Sure, his movements are still a little sluggish, but the smoldering stare he gives the mirror comes out clearer, and he thinks he can feel a little energy weaving through his muscles by the time he’s done.

“So?” he prompts, settling himself on the floor to face Jihoon, twisting open his water bottle.

Jihoon shakes himself out of a trance, smacking his lips together once, twice. “Wow,” he mumbles. “It’s really not as bad as you probably think,” he tells him earnestly. “You’ve really got a, uh, flair for this sort of thing.”

Soonyoung leans forward. “You think I’m sexy enough?”

Jihoon visibly gulps. “Yeah,” he stammers. “Y-yeah, I think you’re pretty s-sexy.”

“Really?” He brightens, then dims. “Are you sure? What about the hip thrust part? Was that okay, or too much?”

“It was quite okay,” Jihoon says nervously, very carefully forcing himself to  _ not look  _ at his hips. “Not too much at all.”

Soonyoung lets out a thoughtful “hmm” and swivels around to face the mirror, attempting to try a hip thrust from a sitting position. He ends up falling over on his side, weak with giggles.

Jihoon moves to help him up, but Soonyoung’s flailing arms trip him up, and he ends up accidentally pinning Soonyoung to the ground. He yelps, scrambles to get up, pressing his hands against Soonyoung’s chest.

It’s nothing new, really. They’ve gotten in plenty of awkward situations before, but something about this one feels different. Soonyoung watches Jihoon’s cheeks darken with color and his eyes struggle to pierce the clouds of lust and suddenly flips their position, hovering over him with a challenge in his eyes.

“If I’m so sexy,” he begins, fire and mischief dancing in his tone. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got? Or shall I try again?”

A whimper escapes Jihoon’s lips. His eyes darken completely, now, and suddenly swept by courage, he pulls Soonyoung down. “Show me,” he says, voice laced with temptation.

Soonyoung pauses between eager glances at Jihoon’s lips. “It’s okay?” he asks. “I can kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon says, like it’s obvious.

A shy smile spreads across Soonyoung’s face, and where it stops his flush begins. He lowers himself the final two inches, taking care to not put too much weight on Jihoon.

Their lips meet; Jihoon closes his eyes immediately, focusing on the somewhat chaste kisses pushing and pulling them, like confused magnets. It’s a little clumsy, as expected, but it’s sweet and warm and a little sweaty, and Jihoon can feel his heart thumping away in his chest, pressed against Soonyoung’s equally fluttery heart.

Soonyoung pulls away to gauge Jihoon’s reaction. Jihoon gives him a little smile and informs him, “You’re very sexy, you know.”

“Oh, really,” Soonyoung says, pushing his lips back towards Jihoon’s, and this time he licks a little into the kiss.

Jihoon stiffens momentarily before melting into the kiss, cyclic motions like the relaxing rocking of a boat upon waves, tongues hesitant but willing to navigate through the heat. Jihoon gives in to an impulse, catching Soonyoung’s bottom lip with his teeth, and feels warmth crawl up his torso when it elicits a small groan.

“Forget me,” Soonyoung breathes in the minimal space between them. “You’re sexier.”

Jihoon smirks up at Soonyoung: it’s the hottest thing Soonyoung’s ever seen in his life. “You’re biased,” Jihoon says. “You like me, right?”

“Yeah, I like you too much,” Soonyoung agrees. “But I know you well, I know how sexy you are. Do… Do you like me?”

Jihoon stares up at him incredulously. “You’re kidding, right?” he asks, dubious.

“No…?”

“I like you so much,” Jihoon declares, sealing his words with a sloppy, resounding kiss. “I like you so much sometimes I feel like my heart will explode.”

Soonyoung’s eyes curl up into tiny suns, cheeks brushed with a vibrant pink. “I can’t wait to hear those words in your next lyrics,” he jokes, thumbing over Jihoon’s cheekbones and admiring his delighted expression.

“I’ve confessed to you a million times in my lyrics,” Jihoon confides. Between the two of them, it’s like there’s a dense pink fog clouding their skin. Jihoon had never thought he could blush so much. 

Soonyoung gapes at him before sweeping him up with his arms and helping him sit in his lap, kissing him determinedly all throughout. “You’re so perfect,” he whispers. 

“Stop sweet-talking and just kiss me,” Jihoon says impatiently.

At Soonyoung’s jubilant laugh, Jihoon closes the distance, kissing him with the same fervent zeal Soonyoung had, returning the favor without qualms. They’re even sloppier this time, more willing to relinquish uncertainty. They kiss without experience, but they make up for it in passion, nipping and sucking away with intentions to gain the needed experience.

 

It’s two in the morning and Soonyoung still can’t sleep, but this time it’s because he has the love of his life swaddled in his arms, glued firmly to his lips.

 

**\-- +1**

 

Sunlight awakens the couple rudely instead of an alarm, thankfully. Soonyoung yawns and makes to stretch before realizing there’s a head happily tucked into his side, cheek pillowed on his chest.

The head whines. Jihoon rubs his eyes drowsily and cutely smiles at Soonyoung. Despite his aversion to mornings, he can’t stop smiling. It’s the morning of his dreams. If he woke up like this every morning he would probably have a passionate affinity for mornings.

“Morning,” Soonyoung says softly, poking Jihoon’s cheek.

“Mm,” Jihoon gets out only the first consonant but gets a kiss on the cheek for his efforts. 

“Should we talk?”

Jihoon looks at him, confused.

“About what happened,” he clarifies hastily. “Like, I like you and you like me, but are we dating or…?”

“I’d like to date you,” Jihoon answers nonchalantly, but there’s a serious depth to his eyes that prove his genuity. 

“I’d like to date you too,” Soonyoung says. “So… are we boyfriends now?”

Jihoon nods bashfully. “Yes please.” Suddenly remembering the other members, he groans. “They’re never gonna let us live this down.”

“We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to,” Soonyoung offers. He looks a little skittish too.

“Let’s hint at it,” Jihoon says playfully. “That’ll be fun, right? Imagine the looks on their faces.”

Soonyoung giggles, pecking him on the forehead. “Little troublemaker,” he says fondly. “Sure, let’s do it.” It sounds like his worries have been assuaged with Jihoon’s suggestion. He hopes so.

“Let’s do it,” Jihoon repeats softly. Mirroring Soonyoung’s doting expression, he nudges their lips together for a chaste good morning kiss. “We can take our time.”

Soonyoung is so, so radiant in the morning. The light dances on his tousled, messy bedhead, and lingers on all his curves and planes. Jihoon wants to kiss each and every inch the sunlight spills on.

He has the time and everything he needs, anyway. The thought is enough to make him begin pressing butterfly kisses to every iota of Soonyoung’s skin he can reach. Soonyoung giggles, curls up on instinct to protect his ticklish tummy. They smile at each other in the unabashed daybreak.

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers against Soonyoung’s skin.

“I love you too,” Soonyoung replies without missing a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is the actually the fastest thing i've ever written? it only took 2 writing sessions (yesterday and today!!) which is p surprising for me bc i always agonize over how awful my writing is lmao,, but this time i just said screw it nd wrote all the fluff i wanted :)  
> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment/kudos w your thoughts! thank u and as always i love u all <3
> 
> (also yes the title is from oh my,, i feel like it kinda suits it hehe)


End file.
